El triángulo de Akane
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Akane lleva tres semanas como novia de Tomoko, en ese tiempo acabó por enamorarse de ella, pero todavía sigue enamorada también de Akari. El asunto se convierte en un verdadero drama para Akane cuando Akari le confiesa también estar enamorada de ella y Akane la acepta sin pensarlo, y entonces se ve ante la decisión de sólo estar con una. Oneshot.
**Advertencia:** Aquí tengo un nuevo OS a causa de la crítica recibida en cuanto a mi obra AkanexTomoko, y francamente agradezco aquella sugerencia que me llevó a esto, porque cuando se hacen este tipo de cosas, el disfrute es mayor x3

 **El triángulo de Akane**

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, Akane-chan. Descansa bien.

-Sí, lo mismo te deseo- Akane y Tomoko se dan un beso breve y luego se separan.

-Te amo, Akane-chan.

-Y yo a ti, Tomoko-chan.

Tomoko entraba en su casa mientras Akane seguía su camino a la suya. El día había resultado bastante bonito. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Akane había aceptado salir con Tomoko en plan de novias, y es que Akane había decidido que era lo mejor: Akari era todavía muy joven y no era justo ni sano esperar a que correspondiera a sus sentimientos si no estaba enamorada de ella, y menos tratándose de una relación incestuosa. No era para nada la mejor relación para ser forzada. Mejor dejaba que Akari hiciera su vida y definiera lo que ella quisiera ser, al lado de sus amigas, sólo que aún no dejaría en paz su ropa interior.

No es que le hiciera sentir aliviada la idea, pero al menos su noviazgo con Tomoko no resultó ser tan malo como podría haber esperado, si hasta le había despertado un sentimiento bastante intenso, aunque eso no había logrado ser suficiente como para que Akane superara en modo alguno su sentimiento por Akari. Se estaba enamorando de una chica sin poder todavía dejar atrás el amor por la otra, y eso a veces la preocupaba un poco, porque la hacía sentir más pervertida de la cuenta, cosa que empeoró cuando el día anterior se robó una prenda de la ropa interior de Tomoko, y encima al volver a casa se la puso en la cabeza junto con la ropa interior de Akari ¡Habría que ver que se estaba pasando!

-Bueno, supongo que debí robarle un sostén y no sus bragas. Tal vez así hubiese sido mejor- se dijo Akane antes de reprimirse y continuar con su camino.

* * *

 **Casa de Akane**

-Bienvenida a casa, onee-chan- saluda Akari con un tono de voz bastante tímido, algo que hizo sonrojar a Akane apenas entraba- ¿P-podemos hablar de al-algo importante?

-Por supuesto, Akari. Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea- Akane se deja guiar por Akari hasta la sala y toman asiento juntas- ¿Acaso ocurre algo en la escuela? ¿Tiene que ver con tus amigas?

-No es eso, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo que... que...

-Tranquila, puedes decirme todo sin miedo, Akari- Akane toma gentilmente la mano de Akari-. Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, te escucharé y te ayudaré si es necesario.

-Umm...- Akari dudaba, pero de inmediato se arma de valor para decirle aquello a Akane- onee-chan, la verdad es que yo... Siento que me he enamorado, nunca había sentido esto antes.

Akane sentía una ligera desilusión. No podía darse el lujo de decir nada porque ya había tomado la decisión de quedarse con Tomoko, y además finalmente la amaba, pero Akari todavía seguía allí, fija en su pecho. No era correcto retenerla ni estar en contra de los sentimientos de su hermana, así que sólo respira hondo y pasa una mano por su cabeza.

-Me alegra mucho que tengas a alguien a quien amar, Akari. Bien por ti- Akari no sonríe, cosa que extraña a Akane-. Y ahora dime ¿quién es la afortunada de tener tu corazón? ¿La conozco acaso?

-Etto... yo... Akari... Me enamore de onee-chan- lo último lo dijo tan bajo que Akane no lo pudo oír.

-Disculpa Akari, pero no te pude oír ¿lo puedes decir más alto?- no es que lo quisiera así, sólo cumplía su deber como hermana.

-Que yo... te amo, onee-chan...

-Y yo a ti también, Akari- Akane daba a entender que no había comprendido todavía-. Pero vamos que me puedes decir de quién te enamoraste.

Akari esta vez se tarda más para responder. Akane no se daba cuenta todavía, pero su hermanita estaba pasando por un nerviosismo horroroso, y esa muestra bastante tonta de Akane no la ayudaba para nada, pero sea como debía intentarlo una vez más.

-Onee-chan, yo...me enamoré de ti, pero si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí lo entiendo. Tal vez quieres que me vaya ya mismo, así que mejor hago mi equipaje y le preguntaré a Yui-chan o a Kyouko-chan si me puedo ir a vivir con alguna de ellas. Lo siento, es sólo que me he dado cuenta de este sentimiento y no lo podía retener. Sé que soy un bicho raro, perdóname.

Akari se va casi corriendo a su habitación, y Akane estaba boquiabierta, sin reaccionar. Debió haber malinterpretado algo ¿De verdad Akari se enamoró de ella? Durante algún tiempo había esperado por ello sin éxito alguno, y ahora que tenía una relación amorosa con Tomoko surgía esto ¿Qué podía hacer? Era obvio qué sería lo primero: evitar que Akari se fuera de la casa.

Akari ya estaba con una mochila y algunas otras cosas, se dirige a paso normal a la puerta con cara de resignación, y no se da cuenta cuando Akane la detiene abrazándola por detrás. Akari se sobresalta y mira fijamente a Akane.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, si más bien te confieso que te amo también. Ya era hora que este sentimiento que tengo por ti fuera correspondido.

Akari estaba completamente roja, al igual que Akane. Por un momento parecía que era inevitable el tener que dejar el hogar por una hermana que empezaría a rechazarla, pero de pronto parecía que había entrado al mismísimo cielo. Akane voltea a Akari y le pone la mano en la cabeza de forma cariñosa, y acto seguido Akari no lo soporta más y besa a Akane. Sí que se había enamorado.

-Lo siento por apresurarme, pero es que me ha hecho muy feliz que me digas que me amas, onee-chan.

-No te preocupes por eso, de hecho llevo esperando una eternidad por esto...

Ambas hermanas se vuelven a besar por corto tiempo. Akari estaba bastante feliz, tanto que aquel ánimo contagiaba, empieza subir nuevamente a su habitación para guardar todas sus cosas, pero a mitad de camino se detiene y le lanza un beso a Akane.

-Realmente no esperaba que aceptaras que me enamorara de ti, pero ahora estoy muy feliz, onee-chan. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Akari.

-¿Te parece si salimos juntas tú y yo a algún lado? Tal vez podríamos ir al cine.

-Con muchísimo gusto.

Akari sonríe una vez más y continúa subiendo a su habitación. Akane estaba completamente perdida en las nubes. Akari le había dicho que la amaba, era increíble, un sueño muy hermoso, había esperado tanto para ello. Sin embargo, el sueño en el que se encontraba se desvanecería tan pronto como había comenzado, cuando Akane se acuerda que ya era novia de Tomoko. Una sombra azul se cierne sobre su rostro mientras ella va de regreso al sofá.

Ahora estaba en un tremendo dilema ¿No era que ella y Tomoko se amaban? ¿Cómo se atrevió a permitirse que ese sentimiento por Akari se apoderara de ella tan de pronto? Se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperada porque ahora sabía que debía elegir entre una y otra, después de todo sería cruel de su parte mantener esto en secreto, se arriesgaba a hacerle daño tanto a Akari como a Tomoko. Las amaba, estaba enamorada de ambas, pero sabía que eso no tenía futuro. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras y elegir a una sola a pesar de que el resultado podría no ser placentero con quien rechace.

En ese momento suena el celular de Akane, y al ver de quién se trataba se da cuenta que era Tomoko. No pudo evitar pensar que esto era algún tipo de castigo por haber cedido ante Akari, pero de todos modos atiende, esperando que sólo tuviera que ver con las lecciones en la universidad.

-Moshi moshi, aquí Akane.

- _Akane-chan, qué bueno que me contestas_ \- Akane casi llora de desesperación al no equivocarse sobre que era Tomoko-. _Estaba pensando en que podríamos aprovechar que mañana no hay clases para así ir juntas a algún lado, que tengamos una cita_.

-¿U-una cita?- Akane estaba a punto de perder la compostura, eso era lo último que deseaba escuchar- ¿A-adónde te gustaría q-que salgamos, Tomoko-chan?

- _No lo sé, tal podamos ir juntas al cine. Podríamos ver esa nueva película de romance entre chicas que se estrenó apenas la semana pasada ¿Qué te parece?_

-¿E-esa película? S-sí, co-completamente de acuerdo.

- _Entonces ya quedamos. Ya sabes que te amo. Hasta mañana_.

-Sí, yo también te amo.

Akane cuelga la llamada con el ánimo por los suelos. Estaba completamente encajonada. Akari y Tomoko la citaron para el día siguiente para ir precisamente al cine. A veces ese tipo de coincidencias podían ser interesantes, pero en ese momento era distinto. Sin embargo, tal vez eso era exactamente lo que Akane necesitaba para dejar las cosas en claro: que Akari y Tomoko asistan a la misma cita junto con ella, y entonces les podría decir lo que estaba pasando en vez de tener que hacerlo por separado. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero luego vendría lo realmente difícil, que sería elegir quedarse con una. Sabía que era arriesgado, lastimaría los sentimientos de una de ellas y no era del todo seguro que la otra sí se quedara con ella, además que tampoco quería dejarlas, las amaba demasiado, pero debía actuar responsablemente o de lo contrario acabaría todo mucho peor.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Akane había llegado temprano a una plaza cercana al cine que poco antes había acordado tanto con Akari como con Tomoko. Había dedicado bastante tiempo a prepararse para hablar con ambas, pero aún así su miedo seguía intacto porque sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera algo acabaría mal, sólo esperaba que no llegara a tragedia, pero eso dependerá como las aborde. Una y otra vez veía el reloj en su brazo para comprobar el tiempo que le faltaba para que ambas apareciesen, y cada segundo era una cruel tortura que la hacía sentir más y más insegura sobre si era suficiente toda la preparación.

-Tranquila, Akane, no va a pasar nada. Además esto es lo mejor- se dice a sí misma en repetidas ocasiones-. Tomoko-chan y Akari no merecen que juegue de esa manera con sus sentimientos, merecen respeto de mi parte, y supongo que eso incluiría devolverles sus prendas íntimas que aún tengo guardadas.

-¡Onee-chan!

-¡Akane-chan!

El que sonaran ambos llamados al mismo tiempo hizo que Akane olvidara automáticamente todo lo que había preparado, haciéndola sentir muy asustada. Ya había empezado mal la cita sin que Akari ni Tomoko se dieran cuenta.

-H-hola- dice tratando que ambas lo tomaran para sí mismas.

Y finalmente pasa lo inevitable: Akari y Tomoko se ven una a la otra en cuanto llegan con Akane. Ya la pelirroja mayor sentía que había llegado el momento para dar explicaciones.

-Hola, Tomoko-san. Qué casualidad que nos veamos.

-Lo mismo digo, Akari-chan ¿Vienes para acompañar a Akane-chan?

-Por supuesto.

Akane estaba sudando frío, sólo esperaba que no surgiera un malentendido y acabara por perderlas a ambas, de hecho no quería perder a ninguna, pero sabía que eso era imposible. En eso Tomoko le pasa una mano en la cabeza a Akari y le invita a un dulce, a lo que Akari acepta y Tomoko va a una máquina expendedora. Akari aprovecha el momento para acercarse a Akane, y esta sospecha que Akari ya la había descubierto.

-Onee-chan, parece que Tomoko-san viene también para ver la misma película que nosotras.

-S-sí, eso parece- dice Akane al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Tomoko vuelve enseguida y le da un caramelo de fresa a Akari, la cual acepta muy contenta. Las tres se dirigen al cine, y Tomoko aprovecha un momento que Akari se separa para ver una vidriera al lado del cine para hablar con Akane.

-Akane-chan, ¿Akari-chan quiere ver también la misma película que nosotras? Yo creo que este tipo de películas es mucho mejor verlas en pareja, con alguien que realmente le guste.

-No creo que ese sea el problema, Tomoko-chan- Akane estaba muy sorprendida de que todavía no ocurriera nada que levantara sospechas, o tal vez no lo veían.

* * *

 **Cine**

Nunca en toda su vida Akane había estado tan agradecida de que aún sus dos amadas no se enfurecieran ni se dieran cuenta de nada, pero aún así pensaba que era tentar demasiado a la suerte que ellas estuvieran abrazadas a cada brazo y no dijera ni hiciera nada al respecto. Akari y Tomoko se veían muy cómodas y felices unidas a los brazos de Akane, y la verdad es que Akane también se sentía muy bien y disfrutaba que Akari y Tomoko estuvieran así con ella, pero también hacía crecer su sentimiento de culpa.

Hace rato que no prestaba atención a la película, su propio drama ocupaba demasiado de sus pensamientos como para seguir el hilo de la película, sin embargo le parecía suficiente que a Akari y Tomoko les gustara.

-Qué linda pareja- suspira Tomoko.

-Es tan tierno y bonito todo esto- hacía su parte Akari.

Akane ve con algo de dificultad la hora una vez más, dedujo que la película todavía iba por la mitad, y eso significaba que faltaba mucho para salir de ese soporífero y terrorífico placer. Eso le hacía sentir miedo, había perdido completamente la brújula y no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación.

Las amaba. Akari y Tomoko habían, a su manera, tomado completamente su corazón, y eso mismo hacía peor todavía este secreto. Akane entonces decide, teniéndolo claro o no, que diría la verdad. Sí, eso era lo mejor, y esta vez no se iba a echar atrás.

* * *

 **Fuera del cine**

Tomoko y Akari se notaban muy divertidas y hablaban sobre lo que más les gustó de la película. Akane no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado en la mayor parte de la película, así que se limitaba a asentir a cada cosa que le dijeran. Era el momento, haría cuanto le fuera posible para ignorar a las personas que estuvieran cerca para escuchar, y también traga grueso y se prepara para evitar llorar en cuanto escuchara los gritos de rabia de sus amadas, porque definitivamente no podía continuar ese engaño.

-Akari, Tomoko-chan...- ambas voltean a verla- quiero hablar de algo muy importante, con ambas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Akane-chan?

-No pareces muy feliz, onee-chan. Dinos qué ocurre.

-Es que no puedo seguir así. Las he estado ilusionando a ambas, y también les he estado mintiendo, por lo que comprendo si no les gusta lo que les voy a decir y se enfadan conmigo.

-¿Una mentira, onee-chan?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- tanto Akari como Tomoko parecían preocupadas, y Akane resistía como podía para mantener la compostura.

-Akari, llevo tres semanas saliendo con Tomoko-chan porque resulta que pensé que tú no me querrías, y resulta que acabé enamorándome ella- acto seguido mira a Tomoko, haciendo un último esfuerzo para no derrumbarse y huir o lanzarse a pedir perdón-. Tomoko-chan, es verdad lo que acabo de decir. Llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de Akari, y resulta que ayer mismo me acabo de dar cuenta que ella me ama también, y sin pensarlo quise aceptar una relación con ella- ambas estaban boquiabiertas, mirando impávidas a Akane-. Entiendo si lo que les digo les ha hecho enfurecer, deben estar viéndome como una malvada y una descarada, pero es así: las amo a ambas, pero sé que no puedo estar con ambas al mismo tiempo, porque eso sería casi lo mismo que serle infiel a ambas. Quiero que sepan que me duele en el alma pensar que tenga que dejar a una, pero es que no tengo remedio. No puedo seguir haciéndole daño a las dos, y eso que apenas ha sido un día.

-¿Porqué?- pregunta Akari.

-Porque no está bien, Akari- responde Akane automáticamente-. Lo que estuve haciendo, eso de estar saliendo a esta cita con ambas al mismo tiempo, ser novia de ambas, sencillamente está mal. Francamente quisiera estar con las dos, pero no hay alternativa...

-Akane-chan, la verdad es que eso no me importa- dice Tomoko con voz indescifrable.

-Lo entiendo, Tomoko-chan. Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, lo comprendo perfectamente...

-No, Akane-chan, lo que quiero decir es que no me importa si también amas a Akari-chan- Tomoko sostiene ambos hombros de Akane y le da un corto beso-. Si es por el bien de tu amor a Akari-chan, estoy dispuesta a irme yo, para que al menos no estemos peleadas entre nosotr...

-Pero a mí tampoco me preocupa- interrumpe Akari antes de abrazarse fuertemente a su hermana-. Yo quiero que onee-chan sea feliz, no importa si es conmigo o con Tomoko-san porque te amo demasiado, así que mejor me voy yo y así estaremos mejor.

Akane esperaba lo que fuera menos esto. Estaba lista para que Tomoko y Akari despotricaran contra ella o se pusieran a pelear, ciertamente no que Akari y Tomoko se lo tomaran así y estuvieran dispuestas a sacrificar su propia posibilidad de estar con Akane en favor de la otra. Se preguntaba entonces qué estaba pasando, también quería saber si estaba soñando o si acababa de recibir un golpe de parte de ellas y estaba confundida. Akari y Tomoko abrazan fuertemente a Akane y le dan un beso en una mejilla cada una.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso... no les molesta que intentara tenerlas a ambas?

-En absoluto, Akane-chan- responde Tomoko antes de volver a besarla-. Estos han sido las mejores tres semanas de mi vida, precisamente porque había hecho mi sueño realidad sobre tener tu amor. No hay manera que esto me haga odiarte.

-Yo también te amo, onee-chan- Akari también besa a Akane, ignorando las capciosas miradas de unas pocas personas que pasaban cerca-. Yo jamás querría que seas infeliz, pase lo que pase.

-Y ahora que estamos de acuerdo, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer helado? Yo invito, por supuesto- Tomoko hala por un brazo a Akane y Akari lo propio con el otro.

Akane seguía sin decidir cómo reaccionar ante esto, pero podía ver que a Akari y Tomoko les daba igual que las tuviera a ambas, y eso la hacía sentir un poco tonta por preocuparse tanto, pero igual seguía sin saber si sentirse culpable por aprovecharse de la situación o muy afortunada de ser bendecida de esta manera.

* * *

 **Casa de Akane**

Las tres habían llegado muy sonrientes. La cita había resultado bastante divertida y sirvió para que Akane pudiera digerir la idea de que Tomoko y Akari aceptaban a plenitud ser al mismo tiempo novias de ella, y asimismo olvidar la idea de que era mala o inaceptable esta relación si ellas estaban de acuerdo con ésta. Akari y Tomoko se llevaban perfectamente bien, y el hecho de compartir a Akane no representaba ningún impedimento ni hacía mella de se humor, y eso era un verdadero alivio. Las tres chicas se sientan en el sofá antes de que Akane pudiera soltarse para así traer galletitas para todas, para así poder cerrar la velada con broche de oro.

-¿Qué les gustaría hacer la semana que viene?- pregunta antes de probar su primera galleta.

-Yo quiero ir al parque acuático- dice Akari.

-Me parece divertido, así que quiero ir también- dice Tomoko.

Akane ríe y abraza a sus dos novias por la cintura antes de besar apasionadamente a cada una. Al final todo estaba bien, y Akane incluso había olvidado todos los problemas por los que había pasado desde que había empezado esta aventura. De todos modos, ahora que eran tres, Akane se daba cuenta que ahora tendría mayores oportunidades de poner a prueba la imaginación, y no solo para las salidas, sino para mucho más que eso, cosas que tendrían su respectivo momento y lugar.

-Las amo. Realmente las adoro.

Ese sin duda (según Akane) hubiera sido un buen momento para tomar algunas prendas robadas de Akari y Tomoko y ponérsela en la cabeza, y con eso habría redondeado su alegría y buen humor.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Y bien? Fue quizás lo más loco que haya hecho en Yuruyuri, pero la verdad es que no hay manera de que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho xD. Saludos al grupo de Yuru Yuri World Fans y mis mayores alabanzas a Yoya-chan, que espero servilmente (xD) por su visto bueno.

Hasta otra


End file.
